


The Markings on his Wrist

by Istusripples



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istusripples/pseuds/Istusripples
Summary: On your twentieth birthday, a marking on your wrist appears. When it appears, it says how you die. Some people enjoy finding out this very sought after information, some are terrified of it.
Relationships: Guy Am I & Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	1. Part One

Everyone on their twentieth birthday received what would kill them on their left wrist. Sometimes, it was the gloomiest day of their lives. Others? It was a time to celebrate, they got old age or a name of a long extinct animal. This is the story of someone who got the worst news of their life.   
Guy awoke groggily, aware of what today is. As he sat up, he rubbed the bandage covering the spot of his marking. He was not too keen on finding out what would eventually end him. In fact, he never wanted to find out. Last night, he took a vow to never remove the bandage on his arm. He didn’t want to dwindle on what was to come, no matter what he did. 

Getting out of bed, Guy looked in the mirror, his crooked hat hanging in the corner. Looking behind him, he saw the green walls of his room, which disgustingly reminded him of the dish, green eggs and ham, a little too much. He’d been meaning to repaint them since he moved in, but he hadn’t had the chance to get around to it. His inventions took a lot of his time, even though they always blew up. As Guy looked at his fur, he thought back to the marking. He thought about how he was 20 today. He thought about how he could die now. These are thoughts he was not keen with. Wanting to quickly get away from them, he called Sam.   
Sam picked up almost immediately, some how anticipating this call. “Hi briefcase buddy!” Guy grinned slightly, knowing Sam couldn’t see him. “I thought you didn’t want to do anything today?” 

“I changed my mind. It’s boring sitting in the house all day.”

“If I’m going off of fifteen years of friendship here, I’d say you sound like you just woke up Guy.”

Guy stuttered. He should’ve known Sam would be able to tell. “W-well, fine. I don’t want to be stuck with my thoughts today.”

“Good. I figured you’d say that.” Guy’s doorbell went off.

“How long have you been out there, Sam?”

“All night!”

Guy hung up the phone and chuckled slightly. Walking towards the front door, he heard it open. “Taking liberty of that spare key aren’t you?” 

“You betcha, breakfast buddy. I brought oatmush!” This time Guy didn’t hide his slight upturn of the face muscles.

“Thanks, Sam” Guy stretched before he walked over to his couch and cleaned up from the night before. They were watching a documentary about a chickeraffe’s return to the wild; lasting longer than they thought it would, Guy ordered take-out.

“Let me help you with that.” Sam quickly walked over and began grabbing trash from the table. 

“I thought you were making breakfast?” Guy looked at the red hatted fellow. 

“I am, but I can’t just let my binge buddy clean up my mess now can I?” He took the garbage to the bin and began cooking once more.

Guy tried his hardest to keep his frown, but he couldn’t help himself. Whenever he’s with Sam, he’s had the hardest time trying to keep up his facade of a grumpy person. It just wasn’t working anymore, and Sam could see right through it. “I see that grin, Guy.” 

After Sam finished breakfast, obligatorily making himself green eggs and ham, he suggested that the duo goes somewhere. 

“You should probably shower first, you slept in the dirt all night.” Sam shook his head, agreeing with him and laughed.

“Yea, you’re right. Want to be shower buddies?” 

Guy looked at him, dumbfounded for a moment. “Uh, rethink what you just said.”

Blood rushed to Sam’s face, turning him as red as his hat. “That is NOT what I meant.” 

Guy nodded, his face also the color crimson. “Sure Sam, go shower.”

After Sam returned from his cleansing, Guy grabbed his hat. “Do you have a plan, or is this like that time you got us stuck in jail.”

Sam looked at him “Pssshhh. I did not get us stuck in jail. You chose to land yourself there.” 

“Sure Sam, and my hat’s red.” Guy walked out the door. “Come on, I think I know a place.”


	2. Part Two

Sam closed the door behind him, happy to be out with Guy. They had really only been at each other’s places recently and he was about to get cabin fever. He wanted to take guy to where they first met at that cafe, but went and made breakfast for the both of them, so it’s pointless. 

As he followed his friend, he noticed a noise behind him. Looking back, he saw nothing; thusly so, he brushed it off as the wind and caught up with Guy. “So, since when are you in charge.” Sam winked.

Guy blushed another shade of crimson. “You’ve hit on me twice today, Sam. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were coming on to me.” Sam sighed internally, he did mean it. He just didn’t know how to express it. He hadn’t meant to say his ‘shower buddies’ comment aloud. 

“Are we there yet?” Sam hopped circles around Guy as they walked. 

“Almost, just a few more turns.” Sam frowned, he was getting nervous. He had heard another rustle and wanted to be around other people very soon. Before his frown could be noticed, he smiled. Guy didn’t need to know he was concerned, he already had enough on his plate. Making sure someone wasn’t around, he ‘joyfully’ did another circle around Guy and smiled. 

“Sam, what are you doing?”

“Walking, what else would I be doing, jumping jacks?” He stops in front of his brown hatted friend and does ten, counting them out as he goes. Guy tries to hold in a chuckle and Sam smiles, hoping Guy hasn’t heard the rustling behind them either. 

“Come on, we’re almost there” Guy walks forward, Sam following his footsteps once again. Sam stares at guy from behind, his eyes going soft and smile slowly stretches across his face. It took him thirteen years to realize it, but Sam-I-Am is in love with his best friend.

They finally reached where they were headed after a couple of blocks. Sam’s fur was completely dry by the time they reached Guy’s destination. “Here we are!” Guy lead Sam up the hill that now sat in front of them. A beautiful, large cityscape spread far and wide beneath the duo and Sam gasped. 

“How did you find this?” Sam stared in bewilderment “it’s beautiful, really makes you think.” 

“I was walking home after another failed invention and took a different route, hoping it would help cheer me up. I got lost and landed here.” He sighed and sat down in the grass, patting the space next to him, hoping Sam would sit too. “It’s much prettier during the sunset.” Sam’s lovestruck eyes wandered to where Guy’s hand was placed. 

“Should I put my hand on his?” Guy looked over at Sam. “Did I say that out loud?” Sam blushed lightly and put his hands in his lap. 

“I only heard the last part, ‘his’ to be exact. I was gonna ask what you said.” 

Sam blushed harder, he did it again. He’s supposed to be a master manipulator! He should be in check of his feelings, what’s going on with him? “Do you want the full truth, Guy? Or do you want the answer that won’t ruin our friendship?”

Guy looked at him, confused. “The truth?” Sam took a deep breath and looked out towards the city.

“I meant to say that sentence to myself. ‘Should I put my hand on his?’ Guy, it took me a long time to realize this, but ...” Sam trailed off, taking another deep breath. He didn’t know if he could do it. “What will happen if he gets upset” he wondered to himself, definitely in his head this time. 

“Sam, no matter what you say, please know, I won’t ever be upset with you. I promise.” Guy smiled a crooked smile, one meant to offer sympathy. One Sam adored so much. 

“Guy, I love you.” Sam looked at his lap; his face was once again, as red as the hat on his head. “Not, in the friend way either. I’m not...straight.”

Guy sat for a minute, looking off into the horizon. Not saying anything, it scared Sam. Would he abandon him? Would he be okay? Would he reciprocate his feelings? Tears fell down Sam’s face. He was so scared.

Guy stood up and dusted himself off. Sam looked up at him, the tears wetting his fur. Guy frowned and moved in front of Sam and sat down again. “I wouldn’t leave you, you know?” Sam smiled through his tears, another drop rolling down his cheeks, Guy wiping it away before it could get too far. 

Looking into his eyes, Sam spoke “I was scared, I told you I had feelings for you Guy? I was afraid you wouldn’t talk to me anymore.”

“That” he grabbed Sam’s hand “would be insane Samuel.” He looked looked at the shorter man and leaned down slightly, kissing his forehead.


	3. Part Three

Guy smiled slightly, his heart thumping out of his chest. What is he doing? He didn’t want to do it like this; but he didn’t really have a choice, did he. Guy looked at the smaller man in front of him, how could he be so blind. For so long, he too had hidden his feelings. 

When Sam had spoken, Guy had been shocked. He had no clue Sam had...feelings for him. He has always been called oblivious when he was younger, but he didn’t realize it was this bad. “Wait” he thought “does that mean, when Sam said ‘shower buddies’ earlier…” Guy blushed at the thought.

“Sam” Guy looked into the other’s soul “I’ve felt the same way too.” Sam leaned into Guy’s chest, trying to attempt a hug, but failing to do so miserably. His arms were just too short.

“Here, I have an idea.” Moving Sam gently, Guy got up and laid down next to him. “Lay with me, won’t you?” Sam smiled a gentle smile, one you would find on someone lovestruck. 

“Guy, this is nice. It’s really truly, quite calm.” Sam laid down gently next to the taller man and snuggled up next to him, laying on his chest. Guy gently wrapped his arm around him, gently stroking Sam’s arm with his thumb. As they lay there, the morning dew soaking into their fur and the sun shining down, they both began to close their eyes, comfortably dozing off into a peaceful sleep, one wrapped around another.

Waking up for a second time that day, Guy felt refreshed but something was missing. Sam wasn’t there, in fact Guy couldn’t see him anywhere. Yawning, he stood up, grabbed his hat and looked around, not bothering to dust himself off. He was too concerned about Sam and his whereabouts. Looking around, he still couldn’t find him. He reached for his phone and realized he forgot it on his dresser. Grunting in annoyance, he walked back the way he came, hopefully able to find Sam. That’s when he heard arguing. Sam’s unmistakable voice barely audible, but enough for Guy to know who it was. He didn’t recognize the other voice, which was louder, but not by much.   
Inching closer, slowly, quietly, Guy could pick up a few words. A ‘no, not possible’ and a ‘that’s too much.’ Only when he heard “Today isnt a good day, can you please just go. It’s his birthday” and he saw a finger point to where Guy was lying from a bush, that he realized this wasn’t a conversation he should be hearing. Backing away quietly, he sat back down, thinking of different reasons why Sam would be talking to someone in the bushes. The only thing he could come up with is work, but he didn’t work. Why would Sam be in the bushes?

“Hey napping bud!” Guy jumped “Good to see you’re awake, I didn’t mean to startle you” Sam smiled wide, almost like he was hiding what he really felt. Guy looked at him and chuckled a bit.

“Uh, good morning?” He looked at his watch, they’d actually only slept for 20 minutes, so it indeed was still morning. “Hey can I ask you a question?” 

“Of course!” 

“Why were you in the bushes with someone?”

Sam stuttered “Uh, work problems you know how that is.” 

“Sam, you don’t have a job.”

“Oh yea…” Sam’s eyes searched the ground before speaking again “Guy, I have one more secret I need to tell you. You have to promise me, you won’t get mad.” Guy sighed, another one?

“Go on.” Sam sat down, taking a deep breath. 

“Guy, my life...it hasn’t been exactly on the right side of things.” Sam looked at his companion, hoping he got what he was saying. 

“...oh, I see” Guy shook his head, trying to wrap it around what Sam was saying.

“You know those few years we spoke kind of nonchalantly. The occasional hey, or what's been going on with you lately?” Sam gestured with his hands frantically; something, Guy noted, was only done at this rate when he was nervous.

“Yea, hard to forget” He snorted, remembering how lonely it was for him to sit there, not sure if Sam wanted him to text or call. 

“I got into some” Sam paused “trouble with the law, not just the law either.” he sighed “I was running from my feelings and, well it just led me back to you.” Sam gave Guy a crooked smile before continuing “I still have some unpaid debts, I’ve been trying really hard to pay them, but the carnival job wasn’t enough. The debtor is mad. Really mad.” Guy frowned.

“Why didn’t you ask for help?”

“I don’t want you tied up in this Guy, it’s dangerous. The debtor isn’t…friendly.” 

“You wouldn’t have to say where you got the money from!” 

“I still don’t want you tied up in this, maybe if I was younger, but not anymore.”

Guy sighed. Sam needed his help, and he wouldn’t accept it. “What if I was able to get you a job? I know paint watching isn’t the best job out there, but I know a guy downtown.” 

“Guy, it’s fine, really. I pulled out of this before, I can do it again. Promise.” Just like that, he waved his hand. A non verbal ‘pshh.’ Sam was done talking about this.  
Grabbing Guy’s hand, he pulled him up. “Come on, let’s do something exciting!”


	4. Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK A YEAR TO WRITE. I genuinely lost interest in GEAH write after i started writing chapter four and i forgot about it for a long time but heres the final chapter. its not the best because its currently 2 am but i hope u enjoyed and thank you all for reading <3 sorry it took so long

Sam, desperately wanting to get Guy’s mind off what he saw, took him running down the road. He didn’t know where he was going, he just felt the wind in his fur and Guy’s hand in his. He didn’t need to get just Guy’s mind off things, he needed to get his off things too. There was part of the conversation Guy hadn’t heard. Sam was sure of it, otherwise he wouldn’t be so calm.   
As they ran, Guy started to slow, running out of breath, he was not fit for running. Sam took notice and slowed to match the pace.  
He realized he was running again. He said he wouldn’t run anymore. He promised himself, he wouldn’t run anymore.  
“Guy, stop for a second. Please.” Sam let go of the other man’s hand. “I can’t keep running like this. I did it for too long, I need to slow down and face my problems.” Sam was grim. He knew what was coming.   
Guy looked at Sam with a grimace. “I know what’s coming too Sam. They want the money or your life don’t they?”   
“Somewhat. It’s the money...or your life. He knows it would hurt me. He saw us together today, used it as leverage.” Guy’s face sunk the farthest it could go. Sam hadn’t seen him like this since the day he told Guy he had to leave.   
“Sam.” The emotion on Guy’s face was hard to read, but Sam knew what was coming. It’s the same thing that’s happened to him his entire life. Abandonment. He lowered his head, expecting the worst. “It’s okay. I’m not going to leave you. We can do this together.” Sam snapped his head up so fast, Guy heard a pop.  
“You’re not going to leave?” Sam couldn’t believe what he heard. It didn’t sound right. Someone not leaving was foreign, it was different. He could feel the tears building up in his eyes. Guy wanted to stay and Sam was going to let him.   
“Of course not, why would I? I just got you back Sam, I’m not losing you again.” Guy reached out and hugged Sam long and tight. The tears were hot as they slid down Guy’s chest. “Let's find a cabin. Something small, away from everything. We won’t have to deal with this anymore, we could enjoy our lives there. How does that sound?” Sam nodded into him, he loved the way that sounded. But there was something he had to do first.   
As his tears slowed, Sam stepped away from Guy. “That. Sounds amazing. But there’s something I need to do.” He took a deep breath “Cat! Come out! I know you’re here.”   
A movement to his left caused Guy to turn. There stood the Cat in the Hat, his hat as red as ever. “I never thought you were going to call me out from the shadows, Samuel. My, how tired I grew waiting.” The cat faked a yawn and swung his umbrella into both of his hands, now holding it parallel to the ground.   
“I was busy, as you saw. Now you know we have business, but I’m here to say I’m done. I’m tired of running, I’m tired of the games. I’m just tired. You’re not getting my money Cat. And you’re not getting Guy either.” Sam glared at him, hoping this worked.   
“Well, it is a shame I have to do this. You were always my favorite.” He pointed his umbrella at Guy, who gasped and took a step back. He almost fell into the street, if Sam hadn’t grabbed his wrist, he would’ve. “Samuel, if you’d be so kind. Take a step to the right, I don’t want to splatter his blood on you, dear.” Sam grew heated, he was NOT going to let him take away anything else in his life.   
Sam charged, tackling The Cat to the ground. The umbrella flew to the side, forgotten by both of them. He threw up his hands as Sam threw punches. “Samuel! This is no way to treat a mentor!”  
“Good. Thing. You’re. Not.” He grunted harder and got slower with each punch, but that was a mistake. The Cat was able to push him off.   
“A good ‘ol fisticuffs then, isn’t it, boy? Guess I have my work cut out for me. The Cat raised his hands up, prepared to box Sam, but he had a better idea. He rushed for the umbrella, picking it up in a quick motion and pointing it at him. “I taught you well, too well, it appears.”   
“You leave or I shoot you. And we’ll be done with this mess, regardless of what happens. You know the pigs uptown will sweep your murder under the rug. So nothing will happen to me.” Sam inched closer, placing a furry finger on the trigger button.   
“Go ahead and shoot me. Will you be able to live with that on your conscience, Samuel? The man who took you in, his blood on your hands.”  
“I think I can manage.” He pulled the trigger. The shot rang out like a bell, disorienting him. He didn’t notice in time. A hand sprung from the cat’s hat and pulled Guy into the line of fire. Sam saw it too late, all he could do was scream. “Guy! Guy, no!”   
The bullet hit him in the chest and Guy fell to the ground with a thud, blood matting his fur. Sam ran to his side, dropping to his knees. “I can’t be the one to kill you, That’s not possible.” Tears spilled down Sam’s face as he took off his hat and pushed on the bullet wound. Hoping to stop the bleeding. But it wasn't working. HIs hat isn't thick enough. “Please don’t leave me, please.” Guy coughed, blood spilling out of his mouth.   
“I-it’s okay” he coughed again “S-sam. You-u’ll be ok-kay.” With one last cough, Guy closed his eyes and his head drooped to the side. He wouldn’t open them again.  
“No! Please, Guy! Come back!” Sam sobbed into Guy’s chest knowing his screaming was useless. It didn’t even make him feel better. He stayed like that for a long time. Long enough for Guy’s body to grow cold. Sam picked himself up. And spotted the bandage on Guy’s arm. “Maybe there's a chance. A tiny chance.” Slowly, he peeled away the bandage. The marking on his wrist laid before him. In black lettering were the words “Sam-I-Am.”


End file.
